


一件平平无奇的小事

by Jeeessie



Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:48:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26061427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeeessie/pseuds/Jeeessie
Summary: 傻狗不开窍 气死了
Relationships: 娃畅 - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	一件平平无奇的小事

**Author's Note:**

> 大纲文，脑来爽爽，别抱期待。  
> 一切与同名演员无关。

向我的朋友脑洞大王致敬！o7

畅很知道自己喜欢弟弟。  
弟弟每天在他身边晃，却完全接收不到心动信号，可见不是直的就是傻的。畅很无奈，又舍不得弟弟，只好默默的扮演起知心哥哥的角色。  
某天在公司直播，忽然看到弟弟的ID进了直播间，于是连麦聊天。  
弟弟忽然问他知不知道自己名字，然后就说了I love u 2的谐音梗。  
畅内心小鹿乱跳，砰砰砰。以为弟弟终于想明白了，于是很快下播赶回家看弟弟。  
本来以为弟弟会等在家门口，给开门，给拥抱。结果回家一看，客厅灯都没亮，就娃房间门缝里有点亮光。  
畅拧开娃房门发现娃在打游戏，还叫他有话稍等打完这把再说。  
畅生气，就站在门口问他直播的时候说的那是什么东西。  
娃内心：？？？不就是个谐音梗吗？？？  
当然因为本人太呆，话还没说出口，畅又说：以后不要搞这种。  
娃游戏也不敢打了，键盘一推站起来想张嘴解释，畅又给他关了门走了（内心：不喜欢我就不要撩我）。  
娃：？？？哥哥是生气了吗？

畅洗完澡坐在床上吹头发，娃摸进屋里来要给他吹。帮他吹头也不是一次两次了，但是今天因为生气格外不想和他说话。娃就站在旁边撒娇，偏要来抢他的吹风机。  
畅内心：弟弟是直的，本来是我自作多情。于是很快原谅了他。  
弟弟一手拿吹风机，一手贴着头皮抓他的头发，畅爽的快晕过去了，但又不能表现出来，于是挺着背，僵硬的坐在那被吹头发。  
好容易头发吹完了，该回去了吧，娃又不干了。往床上一躺，说你不原谅我我就不回去。其实内心根本不知道哥哥为什么生气。  
畅很不好意思，本来是自己误会，也就更不能说原谅或者是不原谅之类的话。于是赌气往被子里一钻，什么都不管了。  
娃给他收了吹风机，又给他关门关灯，再躺回床上发现唯一的枕头在畅脑袋下面。好消息是，畅只占了一半，好像专门留了一半给他似的。  
娃钻进被子，像往常一样，拿胳膊去搂哥哥的肩膀想问问到底发生了啥事。  
哥哥今天却格外不配合，一直背对着他。  
畅内心：这傻狗什么时候才能开窍啊。不能开的话就从我床上滚下去啊啊啊！你胳膊搭在这我怎么睡得着！  
畅在这边心里脑里乱成一团，娃那边倒是不一会就没了声响，呼吸均匀显然是已经睡着了。  
感受着背上的热源，畅内心非常激动，感觉大概是在午夜时分，半梦半醒之间，忽然就能够直面自己的内心了，忍不住就往背后的怀里钻。  
娃就很傻狗，睡得一塌糊涂完全没醒，好像刚才因为哥哥生气而惴惴安的人不是他一样。  
畅往后靠一靠，再靠一靠，就忽然感觉碰到了什么。  
畅想：听声音他应该睡着了吧，就蹭一蹭，傻狗这么傻不会知道的。  
蹭一下，两下，再蹭一下，啊，感觉有变化了。  
傻狗忽然说话了：睡不开吗哥，干嘛挤我。  
畅当场僵在原地，狗还拼命往前凑，热气喷在畅脖子里。  
狗：哥哥别生气了。  
畅转身，两人面对。  
狗明显就是一副没睡醒的样子，眼睛都没全睁开，黏糊糊的挂在哥哥肩膀上。  
畅叹了口气，闭上眼就亲上去了，被子里把狗的手握住了。  
狗内心：？？？原来他！！！原来心里根本就没把直播的表白当回事，撩人而不自知最可恶。  
但狗还是很僵硬，明显没有反应过来。这时候这个吻已经结束了，哥哥又转过去背对他了。  
狗：现在就是后悔，非常后悔。

第二天一早，狗起床上班，哥哥背对着他还在睡。狗蹑手蹑脚的收拾好自己，走到哥哥床头准备来个早安吻。  
往跟前凑的时候，畅眉头忽然皱了一下。吓得狗一溜烟跑了。  
其实畅早醒了，皱眉完全是下意识的动作，畅蒙在被子里听着狗在外面穿鞋锁门，觉得自己昨天太冲动了，醒来完全没法面对，和傻狗也就到这了，赶紧找房搬走，以后就当普通同事。  
但房子也没那么快找好，到了晚上，畅在公司直播完回家，发现狗在他床上坐着，抱着全套寝具，跟他说屋里空调坏了（其实自己鼓捣了一白天终于搞坏了），热的受不了，要跟他挤。  
畅叹气：唉，凑合过吧，还能离咋滴。  
当晚就真的凑合过了，枕头被子全踢到地下，畅叫到失声，娃后背上全是指甲印。

第三天，哥哥腰痛的完全没办法下床，傻狗在床边蹲了一白天，好吃好喝的伺候着，哥哥嘴里还不饶人，一直数落他。  
傻狗挠头，老婆好凶呜呜呜。  
晚上哥哥到公司直播，大夏天穿一件长袖衬衣，扣子系到最上面一个，一张嘴嗓子哑的不行，仿佛昨夜抽了一整条软中。  
不咸不淡的聊了一会，娃忽然来了，递给哥哥一碗粥一个甜梨，接过耳机戴上就开始打招呼。  
畅在旁边看4K怼傻狗，又吃又喝十分开心。  
傻狗是真傻，莫名其妙的弹幕就磕起了CP，傻狗话也不会说，只在那嘿嘿干笑。  
畅一看形势不对，再聊下去傻狗要露馅了，赶忙在桌子下面抓傻狗的手。  
傻狗被握了手开心地不行，转头来看他。畅示意自己吃完了，要接过来继续播。终于有惊无险的度过了这一晚。

晚上上了床又不是这么回事了。  
foreplay的时候，畅想起傻狗的傻，想着自己又当老婆又当妈这么多年拉扯傻狗长大，不禁悲从中来，连当下的快乐也不足以抵消。  
于是，开始嫌弃傻狗昨天晚上太过分，弄得自己这那这那的，哪哪也不得劲。  
傻狗挠头，给哥哥按按这，按按那。又问这还难受吗，那还难受吗。  
哥哥翻一个大白眼给他，傻狗摸不清状况又不敢动。  
哥哥看傻狗挠头，又忍不住要蹭一蹭。两条长腿盘上傻狗后腰，说还行吧，一点点难受，胯送到傻狗手里，屁股又往前挪一挪。  
傻狗忽然福至心灵：难受就算了，还是哥哥身体重要，今天还是好好休息，快睡觉吧！  
说着就要去关灯。  
傻狗内心：哥哥太厉害了，今天不能再搞了，再搞要精尽人亡了，幸好哥哥打断了，就坡下驴赶快跑吧。  
哥哥内心：甘霖凉啊，你等着吧娃尔！

**Author's Note:**

> 赠送的ABO  
> 畅是O，但不怎么遮掩信息素味，只留长发盖住脖子后面的腺体。  
> 原因，一个是周围人都是Beta，再一个是本身信息素味淡，跟香水浓度差不多，远远达不到让A发情的地步。  
> 畅觊觎傻狗，但是傻狗是个Beta，完全感受不到他的信息素，各种暗示还一直不开窍，无奈只能在身边扮演知心哥哥。  
> 后来傻狗直播表白，两人闹矛盾又滚到一张床上。  
> 傻狗有天回家发现家里有股香味，很淡，但很好闻，原来哥哥因为做爱忽然发情了。  
> 当夜傻狗发现自己分化成了A。  
> 原来只是自己发育慢，分化晚（怪不得一直这么矮😏）。


End file.
